Jareth visszatér
by Zorphia
Summary: Egy kis általam elképzelt sztori a Labirintus c. filmhez.


Egy tántorgó alak közeledett a második emeleti bárlakások szürke folyosóján

Egy tántorgó alak közeledett a második emeleti bárlakások szürke folyosóján. Keze bizonytalanul a világításkapcsoló után tapogatózott. Mikor ujjai kitapintották a megfelelő kapcsolót, fényár borította el a szűk közlekedőt. Hunyorogva összehúzta a szemöldökét. A fény túlságosan is erősen világított a bizonytalan lábakon álló nő számára. Lassan megindult az ajtók sora között, majd megállt a 'Sarah Williams' névtáblát viselő előtt.

Belenyúlt a táskájába kulcsa után tapogatózva. Mikor sehol sem találta, megfordította s a földre szórta a táska tartalmát. Letérdelt a széthullott holmik közé.

Hol…hol a fr-francba van?

Papír zsebkendő , rúzs, pénztárca, hajkefe, lánc…és egy kristálygömb…

Ez meg mi? – kapott az elguruló gömb után.

Az arca elé emelte a nagyon is ismerős tárgyat.

Jareth…

A gömbön túl megcsillant valami. Leeresztette a kezét és megpillantotta a szemközti ajtó küszöbénél a kulcsát. Utánakapott, majd gyorsan összeszedte a holmiját. Egy ideig vacakolt a zárral, majd mikor az végre engedett, idegesen megtorpant lakása küszöbén.

- Ez…ez akkor is lehetetlen – becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

A világ még mindig forgott vele. Lassan elbotorkált a nappaliba és lerogyott a pamlagra. Érezte, hogy felfordul a gyomra. Felpattant és öklendezve rohant a fürdőszoba felé. Keservesen hányt és sírt. Életében először részegedett le. Barátnőjével úgy gondolták, hogy csapnak egy görbe estét búfelejtésül, hogy ők mindig a szemét férfiakat fogják ki. Valójában ő mást gyászolt. Egy hat évvel ezelőtti rossz döntést, ami akkoriban jónak tűnt. Vagy az volt, hiszen megmentette az öccsét, Tobyt. A szőke hajú kisfiút, aki ma már osztályelső az iskolában. Gyászolta a szívét, aki csapdájába esett öccse elrablójának, akit gyűlölt, átkozott…. és szeretett.

Sokszor gondolta azt, hogy csak álmodta az egészet. Hogy csupán csak egy álom volt az egész, amit azon az estén átélt, hat évvel ezelőtt. De a szíve tudta, hogy nem álom volt. Ott volt a labirintusban. Ott volt Jareth kastélyában. És ott volt vele a bálteremben is…

Abbahagyta a hányást. Lassan feltápászkodott és rendbe tette magát. Vizet engedett a tenyerébe és a mosdó fölé hajolva megmosta az arcát. Mikor felegyenesedett, hogy törölközőért nyúljon, a tükörbe pillantott. Szíve dobbanása kihagyott egy percre, a levegő bent szorult tüdejében, a vér kiszökött arcából…

Ugyanaz a fennhéjázó mosoly, az arrogáns és mégis elbűvölő arc… s az a fürkésző tekintet most újra őt nézte, mint sok évvel ezelőtt.

Halk sikkantás hagyta el ajkait.

Jareth!

Megpördült, hogy szembeálljon a férfival, akiről annyiszor álmodott. De nem volt ott senki. Újra a tükörbe nézett. Csak saját halovány képmását látta.

Tisztára megbolondultam – motyogta maga elé. – Biztos csak… csak a sok piától képzelődöm.

Kibotorkált a fürdőszobából és lerogyott egy karosszékbe. A karfára hajtotta a fejét és maga elé bámult. A tárgyak körvonalai elhalványodtak előtte…, de ekkor egy élesen kirajzolódott a többi holmi közül! A táncoló baba, amit örökre a fiókja mélyébe süllyesztett, mikor hazatért a koboldvilágból. Azzal a zenére forgó babával eltemette a benne élő fantáziavilágot és a kislányt, aki volt. És most újra ott volt előtte, az asztalon! És körbeforgott, mint rendesen, ha felhúzza valaki! Ugyanaz a dallam szólt, amire ott, a buborék bálteremben táncoltak!

Nem! – felpattant és magához szorította. – Ez… ez nem lehet!

Elandalította a dallam. Behunyta a szemét és lassan körbetáncolt a keringő lépéseivel. Újra látta a báltermet, a báliruhás-tollas, díszes sokaságot a furcsán ijesztő maszkjaikkal. Ismét ott volt és kereste a tömegben hol előbukkanó, hol eltűnő férfit.

Érezte, hogy valaki megfogja a kezét és gyengéden átfogja a derekát. Tudta, hogy ez már nem álom, de mégsem merte kinyitni a szemét.

Sarah, nyisd ki a szemed!

Lassan, miközben újra és újra győzködte magét, hogy Jareth hangját hallja, felpillantott.

Tudtam, hogy eljössz egyszer!

Te hívtál Sarah… minden éjjel, álmodban engem kerestél.

Honnan…

Honnan tudtam? – vágott a szavába a férfi, mire Sarah bólintott. – Azóta követem minden lépésed, mikor a parkban rimánkodtál a szerinted akkor még képzeletbeli koboldkirálynak, azaz nekem.

De nem vagy képzeletbeli… - lehelte a lány.

Nem, nem vagyok – mosolyodott el.

Jareth, én…én nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak…

Ó, valóban? – tette csípőre a kezét, fejét oldalra billentve. Pont ugyanabban a hetyke tartással nézett rá, mint legelső találkozásuk alkalmával. – Mondjuk elmondhatnád, amiket álmodban gondoltál…és khm, képzeltél rólam…

A férfi gúnyos vigyorát látva Sarah-t ismét elöntötte a düh, amit „normális esetben" érzett régen a férfi iránt, elfeledve az utána érzett hiányt és sóvárgást.

- Mikor eljöttem tőled, én…én átkoztalak. Örültem, hogy nem látlak többé, azt kívántam bárcsak meghalnál! Azt mondtam, hogy ha te lennél az utolsó kobold a földön, akkor sem volna rád szükségem! – Sarah érezte, hogy az alkohol felbátorítja és kimondatja vele mindazt, amit soha nem volt alkalma a büszke koboldkirály arcába vágnia.

Jareth szeme megrebbent és alsó ajkát fintorogva lebiggyesztette. Ez az érdektelenség, hogy a megbánás apró szikrája sem villant fel a férfi tekintetében, csak jobban feldühítette a lányt.

Hát jól van, te arrogáns, önző disznó! Csak állj ott és pöffeszkedj a vásári komédiákba illő jelmezeidben! Tudd meg, hogy soha nem féltem tőled és ne hidd, hogy belédszerettem, mert ez nem igaz!

Mikor a lány két kis ökle a mellkasának csapódott, meglepődött. Nem csak a testét püfölő, zokogó Sarah-n, hanem saját két karján is, melyek szinte öntudatlanul karolták át. Fejét a mellére vonva beletúrt abba a csodás, hosszú barna hajkoronába.

Sarah! Sarah! – suttogta bele azokba a puha tincsekbe és érezte, hogy a mellkasa püfölése lassan alábbhagy.

Utállak, Jareth! – motyogta a lány.

Tudom.

Lenézett a könnytől maszatos arcra.

Szükségem van rád, Sarah! Tudom, hogy sokszor gonosz és igazságtalan voltam veled. Koboldkirályként viselkedtem és nem mint egy érző lény. Talán érzelmeim sem voltak amíg nem találkoztam veled. Te felnyitottad a szemem, ugyanakkor meg kell nekem bocsájtanod, hogy nem megy olyan könnyen a változás.

Sarah kibontakozott Jareth öleléséből.

Miért higgyek neked?

Mert szeretlek, azért – kimondta hát. Maga is meglepődött, mennyire könnyű volt.

Szeretsz? – Sarah utánozva Jareth mozdulatait, kihívóan csípőre vágta a kezét.

Sarah, befejeznéd ezt?

Látod, mindig ezek az arro… - Jareth egy lépéssel mellette termett. Hirtelen elkapva a karját, magához rántotta.

Azt hiszem ezt már alkalmaznom kellett volna rajtad – mondta elégedett mosollyal, miközben a meglepetéstől szóhoz sem jutó Sarah-t figyelte. – Mostmár tudom, hogy hogy is kell egy nagyszájú kislányt elhallgattatnom.

Jar-Jar-Jareth – nyöszörögte a lány.

Igen, kedvesem?

Engedj el!

Miért engednélek? – a férfi láthatólag jól mulatott rajta.

Én…nem tudom…kérlek – Sarah ekkor ráeszmélt újra, hogy ki is tartja a karjaiban. – Jareth, engedj el! Menj innen!

Kiszakította magát az öleléséből és védekezően maga elé fonta a karjait, oda, hol előtte a koboldkirály érintette. Jareth megütközve bámult rá.

Te… nem… nem szeretsz engem?

Sarah keserűen felnevetett.

Jaj, Jareth, gondolkodj már! Te… te nem létezel… nem létezhetsz! Én ember vagyok… és ááh! Ezt…ezt én biztos csak álmodom! Jaj, Istenem, miért történik ez velem!? – hátatfordítva Jareth-nek, a halántékát kezdte masszírozni. – Édes jó Istenem, biztos csak megint álmodom!

Sarah!

A lány nem válaszolt, csak megfeszülő gerince árulkodott róla, hogy nagyon is reagált a megszólításra.

- Sarah! Nem álmodsz, drágám! De… látom hiába jöttem eleget téve hívásodnak. Ezt is érted tettem. Újra megvallottam amit érzek, de téged ez sem érdekel. Ismét feleslegesen tártam ki a szívem. Elmegyek, Sarah! Nem jövök többé.

Sarah arcán lassan végiggurultak az első könnycseppek.

Ne menj el, Jareth! - suttogta és lehajtotta a fejét. – Kérlek… ne menj el!

Érezte, hogy a férfi karjai átfonják a testét.

Nem megyek el, ha megígéred, hogy mindig szeretni fogsz! – suttogta a fülébe.

Megfordult és átölelte Jareth nyakát.

Már most is szeretlek. Mindig is szerettelek!

Ajkaik lassan egymáshoz közelítettek, majd egy szenvedélyes csókban forrt össze.

**End**


End file.
